Seeking Peace
by Skye Potter-Snape
Summary: After the horrors of the last few years Harry decides it is time to get away from the limelight of the Wizarding World with his two godfathers and his son Paxton. They decide to go to Forks, WA to finally have some peace and quiet. Slash, Mpreg.
1. Plane Ride

Seeking Peace

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Twilight are the property of J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. I do not make any money by writing this Fanfic.

Warnings: Slash, mentions of Torture and Rape, Mpreg

Summary: After the horrors of the last few years Harry decides it is time to get away from the limelight of the Wizarding World with his two godfathers and his son Paxton. They decide to go to Forks, WA to finally have some peace and quiet. They find what they were looking for, that is until they meet the mysterious Cullen's.

Pairings: Eventually Harry/Carlisle, Sirius/Remus, Severus/Lucius, Ron/Hermione, Edward/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice

**Beta: Lovefremoine** Corrected and Reposted!**  
**

Chapter One

Plane Ride

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Golden Boy, The-Boy-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who; Harry hated all of those names. All he's ever wanted to be his entire life was just Harry. The only titles he wanted to ever have connected to his name were godson, father, and maybe one day husband; and that is why he found himself on an airplane on his way to a small town called Forks, to be as far away from the star struck awed gaze of wizarding Britain as possible.

Harry looked around the cramped space of the plane taking in the tired face of his godfather, Remus Lupin, as he read a book trying to stave off boredom. The fourteen hour flight was over halfway gone but he still had several hours to go. He didn't want to take Remus' attention away from his book; as it was the first time he had been able to just read and relax in a very long time. His other godfather, Sirius Black, was asleep and drooling a little on Remus's shoulder; and Paxton, Harry's son, was asleep in the seat next to him. Harry sighed and ended up just staring out the window thinking about the last couple of years and what had brought him to this mind numbingly boring plane ride.

(Flashback)

_When Voldemort had came back at the end of Harry's fourth year, Daily Prophet headlines, be they about his mental state, or Death Eater attacks, made him wary of waking up each morning. Now that Voldy had a body, he knew things were going to get worse and worse every day the monster was alive. When fifth year started he asked Dumbledore to start training him so that he would be ready to fight when the time came. Dumbledore just smiled and said it wasn't time yet, that he still had time to be a child. Ha, he hadn't been a child since Dumbledore had dropped him on the doorstep of his abusive relatives' home._

_So Harry, Hermione, and Ron decided that if no one would train them then they would train themselves to the best of their abilities. They found the Room of Requirement and started Dumbledore's Army, otherwise known as the DA. Hermione with Madame Pince's help found several books to get them started, and then they found as many people as they could from Gryffindor and the other houses to teach DADA, and to train for the inevitable final battle._

_Christmas that year was a blast. Spending the holiday season with his loved ones at Grimmauld Place with Christmas cheer, presents, and pranks it was all he could ever ask for. He had been quite surprised to find Sirius and Remus holding hands and cuddling on the couch. They sat down with him and explained that they were a couple, mates in fact. They explained that every werewolf, like most magical creatures, had a destined mate; someone who was perfect for them. And that they had been together since their fifth year at Hogwarts, married since right after graduation._

_Harry spent most of the holiday with Sirius, and talking about DADA with Remus. It was the best few weeks of Harry's life. He got closer to his godfathers and found that they were more like parents to him than even Molly and Arthur had been. Harry was sad to leave the peaceful house and the company of his godfathers, but the holidays had to end sometime._

_Harry's visions started to get worse as the year went on and Dumbledore just had to put him together with Snape of all people to learn occlumency. But Harry was determined to learn how to keep the monster out of his head. He went to the library every night to sneak into the restricted section with his father's invisibility cloak and read every book that even mentioned occlumency. Over the course of the year he earned the grudging respect of Professor Snape as he put everything he had into getting it right. He still couldn't keep everything out but in the end he was rather glad about that fact when he invariably saved Mr. Weasley's life._

_One night when he went down for his usual lesson he found Snape clearing the desks from the room. Snape told him that he thought he should start to learn how to fight even if Dumbledore didn't think he was ready. To Harry's surprise they started out with basic hand to hand combat. From then on they rotated between their physical and mental training._

_Near the end of the year Harry had a vision of Sirius being tortured by the big bad Voldy himself, and like the typical Gryffindor, Harry rushed in with his trusty sidekicks to save the day. That was one of the worst days of his life, watching as his beloved godfather was almost sent through the veil if not for the quick reflexes of his werewolf mate. But by the end of the night, several Death Eaters were apprehended, and to the joy of Sirius, Remus, and Harry among them was the cowardly rat Peter Pettigrew._

_Pettigrew was granted a trial at the urging of Dumbledore with the use of veritaserum to 'ascertain all of his misdeeds', to quote Albus Dumbledore himself. Unfortunately, it wasn't scheduled until the end of summer holiday. At the end of the year Harry would still have to go back to the Dursley's._

_The Dursley's were as horrible as always. While given barely any food, Harry was expected to complete a huge amount of chores before Vernon got home from work. If he didn't finish he was given even less food the next day. One night Harry was sitting at his window waiting to see if Hedwig would return before he went to bed, and out of the corner of his eye Harry saw movement near the bushes surrounding the garden fence. He couldn't see much in the gloomy night but the longer he looked the more movement he saw. Suddenly he figured out what he was seeing. There were death eaters in the neighbors back garden. Harry quickly squeezed the pendent around his neck that Remus had given him for Christmas with a note that said 'Whenever you are in trouble and need help just squeeze this and we will be there as quickly as possible.' Harry knew that even if he tried to get away before they attacked he wouldn't be able to get his relatives out without a bunch of yelling from his uncle and screeching from his aunt._

_ There was a pop behind him and he turned sharply to see Remus, Sirius, Snape and Moody standing in the middle of his room. He stayed quiet and pointed out the window. Moody limped over to peer out the window and with a muttered curse he apparated back to Headquarters to alert the rest of the Order. Remus turned to Harry and held out his arms and told Snape and Sirius to get Harry's relatives. Number 4 Privet Drive had been compromised._

_For the rest of the summer Harry lived at Grimmauld Place, his aunt, cousin, and uncle were sent to Aunt Marge's house with memory charms making them think their house was being renovated._

_Voldy seemed rather angry having been so close to finally capturing Harry only to have him snatched from right under his nose. The Order was constantly busy with small skirmishes and clean up from attacks in muggle areas. Harry decided he was tired of being out of the loop after a week of watching Order members rush around before, after, and in between meetings and put forth his request to join the Order to Dumbledore, right before a meeting with the rest of the Order as witnesses. Dumbledore had frowned and opened his mouth to no doubt deny the request when Sirius spoke up with his agreement. After that Molly started ranting about him being too young that he was still a baby and shouldn't have any part in the war. Harry gave her a hard look that silenced her rather quickly and explained that he had been a part of the war since the prophecy had been made. Surprisingly Snape had calmly stated that he agreed that he should be informed of what was going on. Moody, Remus, Tonks, and a few others put forth their agreement as well. Dumbledore had no choice but to accept the inevitable._

_Harry soon found out that even though he was now allowed into meetings, he still wasn't allowed to fight. Even Sirius was against that, but Harry was able to get Dumbledore to promise to start his training as soon as school started back. A couple of weeks later during a meeting, Dumbledore informed everyone that they would be meeting another spy, and that he trusted him just as much as he trusted Severus Snape. Now usually it would be Sirius that snorted and said something along the lines of 'which shouldn't be as far as you can throw him' but as it was Harry who had worked a miracle and gotten the two men to, while not like each other, be able to tolerate the other's presence for his sake. Suddenly the floo flared and out walked none other than Lucius Malfoy. Instantly every wand was trained on him with the exception of Snape and Dumbledore. Snape moved to stand between Malfoy and the offending wands and glared at the back of Dumbledore's head. Dumbledore of course just stood there twinkling like mad. Harry studied Snape for a few seconds before slowly lowering his wand. He slowly walked forward and caught several people's attention including Molly's and Severus'. While Molly tried to halt his forward progress Harry studied Snape's face for any clues. Harry gave him a questioning look and Severus slowly nodded with a curious look on his face._

_After seeing the nod Harry confidently walked forward shaking off Molly's hands and stopped directly in front of Mr. Malfoy. He smirked slightly, extended his hand and said "It's good to know we have a spy so good he fooled both sides for years." Mr. Malfoy smirked back. All hell broke loose everyone yelling at Dumbledore that Malfoy's can't be trusted and how could he do this. Mr. Weasley had a sour look on his face but he was silent and watching Harry, when Harry met his eyes he gave a wry grin and shake of the head. Sirius and Remus were both wary but they trusted Harry's judgment. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence and explained that Lucius had been on their side all along just as Severus had and that he trusted him implicitly. After the meeting Harry joined Severus in the parlor to talk, they were accompanied by Harry's godfathers and Lucius._

_Severus made proper introductions but what surprised Harry the most was that he introduced Lucius as his husband. They both smirked at Harry's and his godfather's gob smacked looks. They explained that they got married right out of school and that Narcissa was just a decoy. The Dark Lord looked down on same sex marriages, which ironically he carried over from his muggle upbringing. They also explained that Draco was their son and no relation to Narcissa. Harry was floored, two men could get pregnant? Since when? Seeing Harry's confusion they all explained that a powerful wizard could get pregnant naturally, and that not so powerful wizards could with the help of a potion. Harry went around in a daze for a couple of days. Ever since he had realized he was gay he had given up hope of ever having a child of his blood, something he had wanted from a young age._

_All during the summer Voldy had been attacking frequently. Small villages and towns quickly attacked and burned then the Death Eaters would make a hasty retreat. Every attack just added to Harry's determination to have this war done with as soon as possible. Training would have to start soon._

_At the end of the summer Pettigrew finally had his hearing and was sentenced to life in Azkaban. With his confession under veritaserum, Sirius was declared innocent of all crimes, and got a huge chunk of money as compensation. Harry and Remus threw a big party for him that night._

_The beginning of sixth year was relatively quiet nothing amazing or dangerous happed, unlike every other year. Soon after school began and he got back into the swing of things Harry was called up to the Headmaster's office. When he arrived he found Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius, and Moody, he found out that they would be his core instructors for his extra training. They stayed for a couple of hours planning how and when they were going to train. They were all surprised when Harry told them he had quit the quidditch team so he had more time to train and that he planned to train as much as possible. They all saw the determined gleam in his eye. Sirius and Remus looked proud, while the rest gave satisfied and respectful nods._

_Harry threw himself into training and surprised and impressed even Moody with his determination and progress over the next couple of months. By November Moody said he was ready to join the battles that were starting to pick up in actual fighting. Harry would go to classes in the morning and train in the afternoons when there wasn't a battle. They decided to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas Hols to continue training in the Room of Requirement._

_Less than a week into the holidays Harry was captured during a battle outside of Hogsmeade._

_Severus was doing everything he could to find Harry but he was unable to find where he was being kept. Every day the Order got more desperate. They hadn't heard from Lucius since the warning of the attack when Harry was taken. A week later the floo suddenly activated and out tumbled an injured Lucius clutching a broken Harry Potter wrapped in nothing but Lucius' outer robes. Lucius looked into Severus' eyes and said only, 'get Draco', before passing out. Severus stepped over his husband and fairly dove into the floo yelling out the destination of Malfoy Manor._

_By the time Severus got back with a confused Draco, Harry had been rushed to a room where Madam Pomfrey hurried everyone out. Severus checked on Lucius and made sure he was healing before getting ready to assist Poppy with a tortured and broken Harry Potter._

_Harry was a mess, there wasn't a patch of skin that didn't have a cut, welt, or burn on it and he had several broken bones and a concussion. The worst yet was that they could tell even without the spell Severus cast to confirm, that Harry had been brutally raped. Over the next couple of weeks Harry was never left alone as he healed in the Healing Coma Madam Pomfrey had placed him in. Once he was well enough he would wake up on his own._

_Sirius and Remus were dozing in chairs by his bedside when he started to come around. At the first noise he made they jumped up in different directions, Sirius to Harry's bedside and Remus to the door to call for Madam Pomfrey and Severus. He opened his eyes just as they were rushing into the room. Madam Pomfrey started casting diagnostic spells left and right and actually managed to hit Sirius with one. She eventually declared him well on his way to recovery. Madam Pomfrey left him in Severus' hands so that she could return to her post at Hogwarts._

_Over the next couple of days Sirius and Remus didn't leave his bedside. He slept most of the day but when he was awake he couldn't hold down any food. Severus was concerned and checked him for every bug he could think of. They were all negative. Then when Harry started to complain about stomach cramps Severus felt a sensation of dread in the pit of his stomach. He cast a spell and a faint blue glow surrounded Harry's stomach. Sirius, Remus, and Severus were devastated, what would this do to Harry? Harry Potter was pregnant._

_Harry was silent for the next week, he just stared in which ever direction he was looking when he opened his eyes that morning, not moving, not speaking; it was like he was a shell. Sirius and Remus would talk to him and tell him stories, just trying to get him to react. It was like he couldn't even hear them._

_On Christmas Day no one was in the mood to celebrate. Everyone had gone home to be with their families and the only ones left were Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius, and Draco. They all sat in the parlor staring at the tree or the fire. Slowly Remus stood up and kneeled down in front of the tree, he grabbed a present and read the tag and promptly burst into tears. Sirius went to comfort his mate but froze half way to him; in the door stood Harry._

_Everyone looked to see why Sirius had made the weird noise half way between a whine and a joyful scream and froze when they saw Harry. Slowly Harry gave a small smile. He told them that he had just been thinking for the last couple of days and didn't mean to scare anyone. He explained that he wanted to keep the child growing inside of him, that it was his new reason to fight, for its future. They all knew that Harry always wanted a family, and with his big heart couldn't blame the child for his unknown other father._

_Harry threw himself back into training and worked twice as hard even with his constant breaks to ensure the health of the baby. Harry learned that male pregnancies only lasted for six months, which meant his child would be born in June. Harry concentrated on ending the war as soon as possible before he got too big. By the end of February he felt ready to face Voldemort._

_In the middle of March Voldemort attacked Hogwarts with all of his combined forces. Everyone could feel that this was the end, the last battle in this war. No one saw the fight between Harry and Voldemort. It was over quickly and Harry never talked about it. He had a few cuts and bruises but the baby was fine, and Voldy was a pile of ashes._

_The celebrations went on for months and reporters came out of the wood work trying to get an interview with 'The-Boy-Who-Killed-You-Know-Who'. Harry closed himself up in Grimmauld Place and delivered a beautiful baby boy on June 6__th__. He named him Paxton, meaning peace, which is what he wished for his little baby boy._

_Harry decided he had had enough of all of the stares and awed looks from grownups and children alike, he was scared to take Paxton out around all of the people and never knowing if someone was going to get too grabby or violent. He decided he needed to get away from the magical community for a while. When he told his godfathers they agreed and decided to tag along, after all they were the doting grandparents to a new baby, and Paxton couldn't be too far away or the spoiling wouldn't work as well._

_Harry said goodbye to all of his friends while Remus made all of the plans to move. Sirius got really excited and demanded to be the one to pick where they were going. Harry and Remus shared a look and agreed as long as it was somewhere that spoke English. Sirius pouted until he found a little town in the state of Washington in the US that made him laugh for a good ten minutes. When he told Remus and Harry that they were moving to Forks he grinned and waited for the laughing and only got two ok's and shrugs._

(End of flashback)

Harry was brought out of his musings by the intercom system, "Passengers please buckle your seatbelts we are preparing to land. We hope you enjoyed your flight, and have a wonderful day." He looked up and noticed Siri still asleep and drooling on Remus who had since then, fallen asleep too. He laughed and shook Remus' shoulder to wake him up.

Remus woke up with a start and looking around gave Harry a smile. He turned to look at Sirius, noticed the drool, gave a glare worthy of Snape, and promptly shoved him away almost knocking him from his seat. "Siri did you HAVE to drool ON me?" Remus yelled. Sirius gave him a sheepish look and wiped his chin.

"Kinda reminds me of Paxton," Harry raised an eyebrow. They all looked at the happy little baby who was blowing spit bubbles.

Sirius pouted until the plane landed.


	2. Home is Where the Heart Is

Seeking Peace

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Twilight are the property of J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. I do not make any money by writing this Fanfic.

Warnings: Slash, mentions of Torture and Rape, Mpreg

Summary: After the horrors of the last few years Harry decides it is time to get away from the limelight of the Wizarding World with his two godfathers and his son Paxton. They decide to go to Forks, WA to finally have some peace and quiet. They find what they were looking for, that is until they meet the mysterious Cullen's.

Pairings: Eventually Harry/Carlisle, Sirius/Remus, Severus/Lucius, Ron/Hermione, Edward/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice

**Beta: Lovefremoine **Corrected and Reposted!**  
**

A/N : Link for what the house looks like on my profile.

Chapter Two

Home is Where the Heart Is

Everyone stared as they made their way through the airport to where their rental car was waiting. Harry wasn't surprised; after all how often is it you see a fully grown man doing a wonderful imitation of a three year old while being dragged through baggage claim, shortly followed by a seventeen year old carrying a baby.

Sirius was still pouting about being compared to Pax, and had started whining about being hungry. "But Remy, I swear I'm gonna faint if I don't get food!"

Harry started giggling, "Oh no, what has the world come to when the great Sirius Black does something as unmanly as fainting because he didn't get fed when he wanted!"

Remus smiled at Harry, turned abruptly and started berating Sirius. "Sirius Orion Black! You had two doughnuts when we got off the plane! And it's not like they starved you for fourteen hours, you had snacks and a meal during the flight. We will eat when we get home. Now please, for the love of Merlin start acting your age!"

Sirius just glared, and Harry giggled again, "Remy, looks like he's giving you the silent treatment."

Remy sighed "At least the car ride will be quiet".

The car ride was indeed quiet; except for Harry giggling at Sirius' pouty face and Paxton talking to his toes. Remus was driving with a little smirk on his lips and every time he glanced at Sirius, the animagus would huff and pout, and turn to stare out the window. Meanwhile, Harry decided he would feed Pax before they got to the house and with a flick of his wand had a bottle heated to just the right temperature.

After the Final Battle last March, Harry had decided to concentrate on his and his baby's health. Three months later he had his little boy and a month after that he had turned seventeen. Harry tried to stick it out with all of the people wanting to see their 'Savior' and his baby; but every time he went out he had to leave Pax at home, afraid he would get hurt in the unavoidable mobs. He decided along with Remy and Siri to move to the muggle world at the beginning of August. Countless plans, preparations, and goodbyes later, they were finally there. It was now the middle of November and after about a week of getting settled in Harry would be starting High School. Remus would continue writing his textbooks from home while watching Pax, and Sirius…. well Siri would be staying home to bug Remy and play with Pax.

Pax finished his bottle with a little burp just as they passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks', Harry looked around at all of the trees and old lived in, but well cared for houses, and other buildings and smiled. It was perfect! Not as cookie cutter as Number 4 and not creepy like Grimmauld Place.

"Come on Siri, we're almost home!" Harry was grinning like mad.

"So?" Sirius gave his godson a pouty glare.

Harry smirked, "Oh, so you aren't hungry anymore?"

Sirius sat up quickly from his slump and started grinning. "Food! Finally!"

Remus and Harry were laughing. "We need to drop off our bags at the house first, and then we will go eat."

"But Remy!"

"You're whining again Siri."

Harry grinned and pointed down the street, "Don't worry Siri, there's the house right there."

"Thank Merlin!" Sirius started bouncing in his seat "Come on Remy go faster!"

Remus glared at the hyperactive man and pulled into the driveway. "I was going the speed limit Siri, and I had to slow down to turn into the drive! Calm down, we'll get you food as soon as we can."

Sirius was out of the car before Remus had it in park, bouncing up and down at the trunk. "Open the trunk Remy!"

Remus shook his head and watched Sirius with a fond smile on his face, then turned to pop the trunk open. "You stay in the car with Paxton while we get the bags inside, alright Harry?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry turned to Pax and smiled, the baby had fallen asleep with his fingers in his mouth. Harry then turned to look at the house that would be their new home. It was a light blue with plenty of windows to let in what little light a cloudy place like Forks received during the day. It was completely surrounded by a deck and the front and back was covered with a matching awning; it was perfect. When he and Remus had been looking online for houses, the moment they saw this house they had both instantly fallen in love.

Harry knew that when you walked in you would find yourself in a big living room with a cathedral ceiling, which connected to the open kitchen via a striking archway. Behind the kitchen were his and Paxton's rooms which would be surrounded by silencing charms. Both to keep Remy and Siri from being woken up in the middle of the night by Paxton, and so Harry wouldn't know if, or when, they got up to anything in their bedroom, which along with their bathroom, was the only part of the upstairs. Yuck, didn't need to think about two people who were practically his parents doing….. THAT!

Harry was broken out of his gross thoughts by the door opening and Sirius jumping back into the passenger seat while yelling toward the open front door of the house "Hurry UP Remy, I'm starving!"

Remus wandered out the front door, looked at the car and smirked. He slowly turned around pulling the door closed and locking it, then slowly walked toward the car. By then Harry was sure he could see a vein throbbing on Siri's forehead. Just as Sirius opened his mouth to yell again, Harry lost his fight with self preservation and laughed; Sirius turned and glared at Harry then at the laughing Remus who had finally started walking at a normal pace.

"Alright Siri I'm here, we can go eat now." He pulled out of the drive and started toward the center of town.

"Finally! It's not fair Pax isn't old enough to carry snacks for; I don't have anything to eat. You always refuse to let me take snacks."

"That's because you would forget where you put them and I would end up sitting on something, or if stuffed in a pocket, washing it."

Harry rolled his eyes at the bickering men and turned to look around at the surrounding buildings as they drove. He saw a post office; some none descript buildings, a pharmacy, and a library. "Is there anywhere to eat out around here?"

"I don't know, Siri do you see anything?"

"No, but I smell something. Turn right!"

Harry and Remus shared an amused look and shrugged, "Alright." Remus took the next right, and straight down the road they could clearly see a small diner.

Sirius grinned "I told you!"

Harry laughed and started getting Pax ready to go out in the cold November weather. He tucked a blanket around his small body, and put a little cap on his head. As he got out, Remus unstrapped Pax's carrier and draped a blanket over the top of the carrier to keep the wind and rain away from the small five month old baby. Harry stretched and walked around the car to grab his son. As they started toward the door of the diner they noticed all of the people inside had stopped what they were doing to watch their progress.

"Small town, new people, equals lots of staring and questions."

Remus and Sirius just nodded with exasperated looks. Remus reached forward to open the door for Sirius and Harry to get through, and Sirius began to immediately sniff the air and smile, "Smells good!"

A nice looking older lady wearing a uniform that matched the diner, walked up to them with a smile on her face. "Of course it does, all of the recipes have been in my family for generations!" She smiled; she had an open and honest look about her. "I saw you coming, there's an empty booth over there, and I put a highchair for the baby carrier next to it. I'll be by to get your order in just a minute." With a smile she walked off to check on her other customers.

"She seems nice, not as nosy as I know some people will be." Harry was looking warily at a table with a woman about Siri and Remy's age with a daughter around Harry's. They both had hungry looks in their eyes, and he couldn't tell if it was anticipation of someone new in town or that they appeared to be single. After they sat down Harry mentioned this to Remus and Sirius with a giggle. He wondered which one the mom would try to go after.

Sirius scowled and looked disgusted "Well, she'll figure out that we are both taken pretty soon." He then grinned with a wicked look in his eyes and gave his husband his patented puppy dog look.

Remus looked up from his menu and blinked several times, with a sigh he put down his menu. "What is it Siri?"

"Give me a kiss?"

"Ew, gross no!" Harry covered his eyes with a giggle. "Not in front of the godson!"

"Your eyes are closed! So what's the problem?" They all knew it didn't really bother Harry; it was a long standing joke from Christmas of fifth year when Ron had asked Harry how he could stand to be in the same room as his godfathers, who were practically his parents, while they kissed and cuddled on the couch.

Harry laughed and looked up just in time to see Remus peck Sirius on the lips. Instantly all noise stopped except for several gasps. Slowly as they ignored everyone in the diner the noise level went back to normal.

"There aren't too many people here right now, but that will be all over town by the end of the day." It was the nice waitress. "It was sweet though! What can I get you to drink?"

While they ate, their waitress helped distract people from bothering them with questions. She told them she had lived there her whole life and took over the diner from her older sister when she got sick. When they were finished she gave them a happy wave and the usual please come back again.

In the car Harry turned to Remus with a smile "I like her she was nice, kinda grandmotherly."

"Yeah, I appreciated that she fielded off all of the other patron's and their questions."

Sirius looked up from the backseat where he was making funny faces at Pax. "That was really good we need to go there again. Of course, nothing compares to our Harry's cooking." He ruffled Harry's hair with a silly grin.

When they got home Remus and Sirius unpacked all of the bags while Harry fed Pax a bottle so he could get a couple hours sleep before his next feeding. He put Pax in his crib, said goodnight to Remy, and Siri and got in bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Ghoulish-reader: My very first review! And it was positive too! Yay, Thank you!


	3. Finding Mates

Seeking Peace

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Twilight are the property of J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. I do not make any money by writing this Fanfic.

Warnings: Slash, mentions of Torture and Rape, Mpreg

Summary: After the horrors of the last few years Harry decides it is time to get away from the limelight of the Wizarding World with his two godfathers and his son Paxton. They decide to go to Forks, WA to finally have some peace and quiet. They find what they were looking for, that is until they meet the mysterious Cullen's.

Pairings: Eventually Carlisle/Harry, Remus/Sirius, Lucius/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Edward/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice

**Beta: Lovefremoine**

A/N 2: Link for what the house looks like on my profile.

A/N3: In my high school they really had the block scheduling described in this chapter. So no I didn't make it up; same with the Community Health class.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

*thoughts Edward hears*

Chapter Three

Finding Mates

At the Cullen house, the entire family was gathered in the living room, having what Esme liked to call 'Family Time'. She liked for them to spend time together, not always doing the same thing, but at least in the same room. Tonight was one of the times when they were all doing their own thing.

Esme was arranging flowers while humming songs quietly to herself. Her mate, Edward, was sitting at the piano seeming to idly play parts of random songs. If you knew about his special gift, and you were paying close attention, you could tell that Esme was thinking of different songs for Edward to play. She would start humming the same song he started to play at the exact same time.

Emmett and Jasper were playing a racing game on the large plasma screen TV. You could tell by the muttered curses coming from Jasper, and the almost silent sniggering coming from Emmett, that Emmett was beating Jasper badly.

Rosalie and Alice, Emmett and Jasper's mates, were sitting at the coffee table looking through fashion magazines together. They were quietly debating about the latest fashions from all over the world; which ones were nice, which ones were okay, and which ones were absolutely horrible.

The last of the Cullen family and their father figure, Carlisle, was reading and would look up from time to time to just smile at his family.

When Alice suddenly stopped speaking in the middle of a sentence and went stiff with that far off look in her eye, everyone stopped what they were doing and waited; they all knew that it meant she was having a vision. When she came out of the vision, she looked up seeking toward Carlisle's eyes with a radiant smile. They all heard Edward gasp and looked in his direction to see him also looking at Carlisle, but with a surprised look on his face.

Carlisle looked from one to the other, "Alice? What is it?"

"Oh, nothing really, but you, Rose, and Em are going to get the groceries for this week tomorrow." Alice was still smiling and had started bouncing slightly.

Carlisle studied Alice for a couple more seconds before shrugging; they were all used to the vague responses they got when Alice wanted to keep something in a vision a secret. "Alright, when?"

"Tomorrow!"

Rose grimaced, "Alice I don't go grocery shopping! And Emmett always ends up trying to buy one of everything in the store. Why do I have to go?"

"Don't worry Rose; you'll be happy you went, trust me!" Alice stood up gracefully and danced over to Jasper, who had taken the opportunity given to him by Emmett's inattention to get ahead in the race, and plopped down in his lap.

"Oomph." Jasper lost his hold on the controller, and his car ended up driving straight into a brick wall and exploding. You Lose started flashing on his side of the screen.

Emmett looked back at the screen and letting out a booming laugh, tipped over and started rolling on the floor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry woke up the next morning and saw the gloomy sun filtering in the window and knew he'd woken up later than usual; usually Paxton woke him up at around 5:30 to be fed and he couldn't get back to sleep. He quickly walked to Pax's room to check on the baby; he wasn't there. Harry knew that Siri or Remy had him so he went ahead to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After a quick shower, he made his way to his closet and opened the doors. Before they'd left England, Sirius had gifted Harry with a completely new wardrobe. When Harry saw all of the clothes, he blinked at Siri, looked imploringly at Remy and promptly closed his eyes and shook his head helplessly. He told Sirius that he had no need for that many clothes, and that he was completely hopeless at fashion, he wouldn't know what went well together. Sirius had just laughed and told him every handsome young man needed clothes that looked good and that they were all kept together on hangers in coordinated outfits. Thus, Harry was able to give a cursory glance at what he grabbed from his closet and then dressed as fast as he could. He was hungry.

Harry stopped in the doorway to the living room in shock. Sirius was dancing around the living room with Pax in his arms, singing a song he had heard on the radio the day before called I Wanna F*** You by Akon, while Remy put some breakfast he had obviously gone out to get on the table with a frown on his face.

"Sirius! Stop singing that song! Pax may just be five months old, but he still doesn't need to hear that! And how can you remember every word to a song you only heard once, but you can't manage to remember the incantation for a cleaning charm!"

Sirius stopped singing but kept dancing and with a smirk on his face started to dance his way to the table. "Cause I just don't like cleaning."

Remus had a wicked look in his eyes. "Well you won't have the excuse of a bad memory any more. We agreed when we moved here that we were going muggle. So you will just be using a mop, broom, and duster, not even you're stupid enough to misunderstand how to use those."

Sirius put Pax in his highchair and plopped into his chair with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. Harry shook himself out of his shock and started laughing as he made his way to the table.

"Harry, Remy is being mean again!"

"What do you expect me to do about it Siri?"

"You could try sticking up for me?" He looked imploringly at his godson.

Harry glanced at Sirius with a sly grin on his face. "Nah, I agree with Remy."

"Not fair!" Sirius continued to pout until Remus put his plate in front of him with a teasing smile.

Remus served Harry his breakfast and then sat down with his own. "I woke up pretty early this morning and decided to let you sleep in Harry, so I got Pax his bottle at 5:30 and took him with me to go get breakfast. Siri was up when I got back."

"Thanks, I think I really needed the sleep."

Sirius finished first and turned to Harry. "What are you planning to do today Harry? Remy already told me I'm gonna help him unpack all of his office stuff."

"Well, the first thing I'm going to do is go grocery shopping. I'm sure none of us feel like going to that diner for every meal for the next few days, no matter how good their food is. I'll take Pax with me so you two can get more work done."

Remus nodded, "Alright that sounds good. It will take a while to stock up the kitchen so don't try to get everything in this one trip. I made a small list of the necessities earlier, it's on the fridge."

"Okay, thanks Remy."

Harry finished his breakfast, got Pax ready to go, grabbed the list and the diaper bag and headed out the door.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry read through the list Remus had written that morning and decided to go down every aisle incase he saw something he knew one of them would want. He was most of the way through when he got to the baby aisle, and unfortunately the baby formula he used for Pax was on the top shelf; he couldn't reach it. He was cursing his 5' 4'' height under his breath and jumping to try to reach the formula when he heard a chuckle from behind him. He turned quickly to see an absolutely huge teenager standing behind him. He had curly brown hair, pale skin with bruise like circles under his eyes, and an infectious grin on his face, but the thing that stood out the most was the fact that he looked like he could take on a bear and win.

"Having trouble short stuff?"

Harry glared "It's not polite to call someone short when you don't even know their name."

Harry heard a huff from his left and looked over to see a gorgeous young woman standing in front of Pax, playing with his little shoe on his foot. "Emmett doesn't know the meaning of polite. He's more of the foot in mouth type of person. He doesn't think before he speaks." She had a small wistful smile on her face as she looked at Pax. She finally looked at Harry. "Hello, I'm Rosalie Hale, this is Emmett Cullen, my boyfriend, and this is our adoptive father Carlisle Cullen." She gestured behind her as she introduced the last person and Harry looked to see who she was talking about. Carlisle was the definition of a sex god. He had slightly shaggy blond hair, a gorgeous face, and an amazing body, from what Harry could tell from his well fitted but not too tight clothing. All Harry could think was 'Oh My God!'. Harry unconsciously noted that they all had the same inhuman beauty, pale skin, and purple circles under their topaz eyes.

As Harry was studying Carlisle, the vampire had a moment to shake himself out of his daze. He stepped forward and held out his hand. "It is very nice to meet you…"

Harry slowly shook hands with the gorgeous man and shook himself out of his own trance, "Harry Potter, nice to meet you too." He nodded to the other two.

"Is this what you wanted short stuff?" Emmett held out the formula Harry had been trying to reach.

"Yes, thank you." Harry smiled politely and put the formula in his buggy.

"How do you like Forks so far Harry?"

Harry turns to answer Rosalie. "It's very nice, but then again I've mostly been able to avoid the overly nosy gossip group so far."

Emmett chuckled and put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Yeah, they get annoying fast."

Rosalie smiled slightly, nodded and turned to Pax. "Is he yours?"

Harry glanced at his son and hesitated momentarily, "Yes he is." Harry thought he saw Carlisle slump a bit at that, but when he looked at him, he was standing just as straight as he had been before.

"And his mother, does she live with you?"

"No, no mother."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Not a problem, Pax's other parent wouldn't have been a very good influence."

Emmett perked up and tickled Pax's belly. "His name is Pax?"

"Paxton, it means peace."

Rosalie smiled gently, "It fits him."

"Yes it does."

Carlisle spoke up, "Will you be going to Forks High Harry?"

Harry smiled up at Carlisle "Yes I will, Pax will be staying home with my godfathers."

Carlisle smiled back and nodded, "That's good; you'll probably meet the rest of my adopted children, Edward, Jasper, and Alice."

"I look forward to it."

"Well, we will let you get back to your shopping. It was nice to meet you Harry." Emmett waved and started herding his girlfriend and father out of the aisle.

"You too," Harry shook his head amusedly.

Harry finished his shopping still thinking about the Cullen/Hale family. They really were inhumanly beautiful. He would have to talk to Siri and Remy when he got home.

As he approached the check out, he noticed the teenage girl there put away her magazine and check her appearance in a mirror. Oh no, flirty teenage muggle girl, he groaned internally. He avoided answering her questions as she rung up his groceries, and let out a relieved sigh when he finally made it out the door.

Harry quickly made his way home. When he pulled into the drive, he saw Remus sitting in a rocking chair on the front porch reading a book. He looked up as Harry got out of the car, and opened the door to call Sirius to help get groceries inside. Harry took Pax inside and set him up in a bouncer with a pacifier and a stuffed animal to keep him occupied. Harry made his way to the kitchen passing Remus on his way back out.

"I'll start putting the groceries away while you two finish bringing them in okay?"

"Sounds good Harry."

When all of the groceries were put away they collapsed on the couches in the living room.

"Harry, I think you should sign up for school in the next few days. Today is a teacher work day, so if you feel up to it, today would be a good day."

"Yeah, I was thinking about it earlier. I think I'll do that now then, I want to see what classes I get."

Sirius rolled over and said something into the couch cushion.

"What was that Siri?"

Sirius picked his head up "I said, can we please not talk about school?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and turned back to Remus, "Well, I'm gonna head to the school. You'll be okay with Pax?"

"Yes, I don't have anything to do right now. I will make sure Siri doesn't corrupt him while you're gone."

Harry left while laughing at the play fighting going on in the living room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry parked in front of the building with the Main Office sign above the door. He looked around at the many little buildings that looked like old brick houses. This was definitely different from Hogwarts. Harry walked into the office and up to the counter.

The lady behind the counter looked up with a smile. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, I just moved here with my godfathers. I was wandering if this would be a good time to sign up for classes?"

"Oh, what year will you be joining dear?"

"Junior, ma'am."

"Alright, just a moment please, I'll go check with the junior counselor, Mr. Williams. He'll be the one to help you pick your classes." She stood and walked through a door that led to several small personal offices from what Harry could tell. She came back after only a couple of seconds. "Right this way dear, Mr. Williams says he has plenty of time to get you all set up."

"Thank you."

"Oh, so polite we don't see a lot of that around here, regardless of the small town reputation; though the Cullen's and Hale's are all very polite."

Harry just smiled politely as he walked through the office door she had pointed out as Mr. Williams'.

Mr. Williams looked to be in about his early thirties. He had short brown hair, the pale complexion that seemed to be the norm around here, and had on a suit without the jacket.

The man extended a hand and introduced himself. "Hello I'm Mr. Williams, the counselor for the junior class, and you are?"

"Harry Potter sir," Harry shook his hand briefly and took the indicated seat.

"Well Mr. Potter, from your accent is it safe to assume you moved here from the UK?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, I don't know how they set up their school system over there, so I just have one question. How many classes did you have a year and how long did they last?"

"We had eight classes, and they lasted all year." Harry was glad he had paid attention when Dudley had been complaining about that fact a couple of summers ago.

"Well that isn't how we do it here at Forks High. We have eight classes a year, but you have four classes half the year, with periods that last twice as long which are called blocks, and the other four the other half of the year. Make sense?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay great, so I have printed off a list of the classes with openings in them so that we don't have to keep checking on the computer let's get started with choosing your classes."

An hour and a half later, Harry looked at his final schedule.

1st Semester

1st Block: English, Mr. Mason

2nd Block: History, Mrs. Jefferson

3rd Block: Gym, Mr. Smith

4th Block: Community Health, Mr. Moore

2nd Semester

1st Block: Art, Mrs. Lewis

2nd Block: Trig, Mr. Jones

3rd Block: Study Hall/Free Study Library

4th Block: Biology, Mr. Taylor

Harry was very glad he had kept up with his muggle education during the summers after he started at Hogwarts. Otherwise he would be sooo far behind.

"Well Mr. Potter does that look good to you?"

"Yes sir. But may I ask, what exactly is the Community Health class?"

"Oh yes, that is a required class before you graduate. Basically you leave campus and volunteer somewhere. Places like the animal shelter, the hospital, a nursing home, anywhere where you can help make our community a better place without getting paid."

"Oh ok, sounds good to me."

"Alright, how about a tour around the school and I can show you where your classes are so you don't get lost on your first day?"

"Thank you sir." Harry readily agreed. That would probably be a very good idea.

After the tour Harry was glad to get home and relax with Pax until he had to start dinner. They had a relaxing evening and gradually all drifted off to bed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After Alice gave that vague explanation for her vision, Carlisle, used to how her visions worked, had decided to just go along with it and see what happened. To waste time until Alice said they could go to the grocery store he went hunting. When he got home he decided to get some of the paperwork done for the hospital. A little before 10:00 he heard Alice tell them it was time to go shopping, so he made his way to the car with Emmett and Rosalie.

Emmett looked excited; he never got to do the grocery shopping. He always just thought everything looked good, and then pouted when he got home and finally realized that he couldn't taste any of it even if he did eat it. Rosalie didn't look like she was going to have a good time.

When they got to the store Emmett bounced in and grabbed a buggy and completely bypassed the fruits and veggies. Rosalie made him turn around. While Emmett and Rose were throwing things into the buggy Carlisle followed with a fond smile, watching the playful bickering between mates.

As they were passing the baby aisle Carlisle stopped. Rose and Emmett stopped to see what had caught his attention. Carlisle was sniffing the air trying to get another whiff of the wonderful scent he had caught. It was the smell of rain and fresh flowers. Carlisle turned down the baby aisle where Rosalie was looking adoringly at a baby, and Emmett was laughing at someone trying to reach a high shelf. When he moved to the side he saw a young man, about 17 years old, with a messy mop of black hair, a clear pale complexion, pink lips, and the most enchanting pair of green eyes he had ever seen.

Carlisle knew instantly that he had found his mate.

He shook himself out of his daze when he heard himself being introduced. He stepped forward and held out his hand. "It is very nice to meet you…"

The boy slowly took his hand and shook it and shook himself a bit. "Harry Potter, nice to meet you too." He nodded to the other two.

"Is this what you wanted short stuff?" Emmett held out the formula Harry had been trying to reach.

"Yes, thank you." Harry smiled politely and put the formula in his buggy.

"How do you like Forks so far Harry?"

Harry turned to answer Rosalie. "It's very nice so far, but then again I've mostly been able to avoid the overly nosy gossip group so far."

Emmett chuckled and put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Yeah, they get annoying fast."

Rosalie smiled slightly, nodded, and turned to Pax. "Is he yours?"

Harry glanced at his son and hesitated momentarily, "Yes he is."

'He already has someone. I don't have a chance they have a baby together.' Carlisle's hopes were dropping fast.

"And his mother, does she live with you?" Rose continued.

"No, no mother."

'No mother? Is he not with her anymore? Or did she pass away?'

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Not a problem, Pax's other parent wouldn't have been a very good influence."

Emmett perked up and tickled Pax's belly. "His name is Pax?"

"Paxton, it means peace."

Rosalie smiled gently, "It fits him."

"Yes it does."

Carlisle finally found his voice, "Will you be going to Forks High Harry?"

Harry smileed up at Carlisle "Yes I will, Pax will be staying home with my godfathers."

Carlisle almost melted with the full force of that smile directed at him. He smiled back and nodded, "That's good; maybe you'll probably meet the rest of my adopted children, Edward, Jasper, and Alice."

"I look forward to it."

"Well, we'll let you get back to your shopping. It was nice to meet you Harry." Emmett started herding his girlfriend and father out of the aisle.

When they got far enough away Emmett turned to Carlisle. "What was that about?"

"I have finally found my mate." My mate, the one that was meant to be mine, my other half, all Carlisle could really think was, 'Finally! I thought I was destined to be alone for my entire existence.'

Emmett, with a mischievous gleam in his eye, turned to grab his attention,"Who? Paxton?"

Rose promptly smacked her mate upside the head.

"Come on I want to get home. I have some questions for Alice."

A/N: Gotta say "Thanks!" again to my wonderful Beta Lovefremoine! And the next Chapter will be out soon!


	4. AN: Not an actual chapter! Please read

**Not an actual Chapter! : Sorry! I'm having problems.**

Ok, I have been super busy with doctor visits for myself and my mom. I got a job to help pay bills, so even less time to work on this. I DO have the first half or so finished of chapter 4, but I am kinda stuck. I have been writing an outline when I can't write any more of the actual story.

Please help!

_**New Poll Up!**_

**Reviews:** 105

**Hits**: 19,504

**C2s**: 32

**Favs**: 227

**Alerts**: 526

I am also on the favorite author list of 21 ppl! And the author alert list of 44 ppl! LOL

Thank you all for reading and reviewing and I will hopefully have a new chapter out soon! Love you all!


End file.
